


吻于殷色  04

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色  04

在句尾落下个顿点的同时，房中兀的回荡起令人心惊的钟声。“噹——噹——噹——”

“十点了。”Dylan目视前方，语调平板地说。  
“嗯......”我有些愕然地瞧向他，不知该作何回应。  
“时间不早，要不要今天先到这里？”  
这可刚讲到精彩的部分！我忙不迭地摇头，“我向来都是昼夜颠倒的，请继续讲下去吧，故事一旦断开，再接上就不完全是同样的故事了。”

他浅褐色的眼珠转了一下，隐隐反射出层红光。深不可测的目光扫向我斜后方紧闭的一扇房门，“我明白了......”  
暗暗舒了口气，我重新拿起笔，“那之后，您也履行约定，每星期拜访一趟拜特山庄吗？”

Dylan轻声哼笑，仿佛我的问题愚蠢得可怕，“当然。再怎么说，那个人肚子里的，也是我的孩子。”

——————————————————————————

“嘶——好烫......”Thomas皱着眉头将Dylan放在自己肚子上的手抓起来。不到四个月的孕肚仍较平坦，只是在充足的营养滋润下，没了先前那般凹陷的弧度。

“抱歉。”Dylan悻悻缩回手，“我只是想看看有没有长大......饿了吗？我去给你拿些吃的。”  
起身的瞬间，衣袖却被从后方扯住。  
“过来，让我吸一点......”金发男人软绵绵地请求，手指扣上Dylan手腕刚结痂的伤口，指尖微微用力，新的血痕透过布料渗出。熟悉的痛感让他心中漫上股悲哀，却没怎么犹豫就掀开袖子，露出一小排深深的咬痕。  
Thomas粉色柔软的唇瓣贴上去，尖牙刺破血痂，麻痹性的毒液进入对方体内，使他眯起眼睛跪倒在沙发前。不可多得的炽热美味，这是Thomas对Dylan血液味道的形容。焦热醇厚的信息素以外，是白桦树汁甘甜，与他在三十余年前搭船前往南亚时，于古庙中见到的优昙婆罗花的神秘香气，是极度稀少与铺染自然的极致结合。他总会眨着眼睛请求Alpha施舍给他这罂粟般令他着迷的奢侈味道，却又在品尝三两口后虔诚地停止。

“啊......”舌尖卷去唇边残留的美味，Thomas闭上眼睛，神情餍足地回味起来，“如果是Kiki，一定会毫不留情地把你吸干......”  
“Kiki是谁？”Dylan清醒过来，睁开眼质疑。  
Thomas像是被烫了一下，匆忙地挪开视线。这副模样伤到了Dylan，他攥住手腕，目光低垂，“是别的吸血鬼吧。”

“......是转化我的人。”停顿片刻后，Thomas静静地陈述。接着他别过脸去，并不打算多加赘述。雪白的后颈朝向Dylan，自愈能力让那块皮肤保持着完整和光滑，吸引着他凑上前咬破那层轻薄的软肉，注入少量属于Alpha的信息素。  
“嗯......”Thomas发出软黏的呻吟，纤细的腰身在天鹅绒坐垫上蹭来蹭去，舒适地蜷缩在沙发上。暂时标记总会带来极端的困倦，他迷迷糊糊地含住指尖，浅色睫毛在眼皮投下一片阴影。腹中孕育着生命的人，竟像婴儿般娇小柔嫩。Dylan的内心瞬刻卸下了戒备和不满，有些无奈地把人抱起来，带进地下室。

 

“等孩子生下来，你们打算在一起吗？”Kaya晃动茶杯，灰绿色的眸子满是审视。  
Dylan将目光从远处嬉闹的学生身上收回，缓慢摇了摇头，“我们之间......没有那种感情，更何况他心里还一直惦念着另外一个人。”  
“Hmmm.”女人掏出支上等雪茄含在唇间，不予更多评论。  
氤氲在四周的烟草味道中，Dylan感到迷蒙了起来。一切过于虚假了且过于荒唐，每周一次离开温暖的庄园进入那座阴冷的古堡与金发生物会面仿佛是个梦境。还好Kaya从不过问对方的身份与地址，只偶尔从客观角度询问两语。“等孩子生下来，一切都会结束。”  
Kaya斜着眼打量Dylan，白色的烟流从唇间滚入鼻孔，“你不像对他没感情啊。”

 

他倚在椅背上迷迷糊糊打着瞌睡，Thomas则认真在书桌前进行些翻译工作。他的古法语愈发熟练，边接了些诗歌的工作。时钟滴滴答答走了很久后，Dylan揉揉眼睛支起身子，却发现Thomas垂着脑袋一动不动。  
“困了？”他凑上去拍拍男人瘦削的肩头。  
Thomas弯起嘴角摇摇头，“我在听它的心跳。”  
“能听到？”Dylan来了兴致，晃晃脑袋蹲到Thomas腿侧，作势就要把耳朵贴上去。  
“我说过，吸血鬼的感官比人类敏锐。”Thomas眼疾手快摁住那颗往自己怀里钻的脑袋。细长的手指抚上Dylan耳后，彼此额头相触，清凉舒适的感觉下，Dylan微阖双眼。  
扑通扑通极快的声响穿过液体顺着Thomas的皮肤传入Dylan脑中。低沉，快速，有力，充满生命的张扬感。这声音让他鼻头发酸，手掌颤抖着覆在Thomas小腹。  
不论他们之间是否有感情是否有欺骗，此时两人是相连的，在腹中顽强存在着的胎儿将他们联系在一起，将吸血鬼与人类联系在一起。

他仰起头，鼻尖相蹭，唇齿交融。柔软微凉的触感带着丝甘甜滋味，脑海中回荡的心跳中，忽然就掺入自己胸腔强烈的鼓动，共振得耳廓都发红。Dylan浑身僵硬，他知道Thomas能听见自己加速的心跳。  
但这不是爱情，只是在奇异的纽带下，一时的晃神罢了。  
耳后的手指加大力道，二人的嘴唇像是胶着在一起，滑腻的舌尖不知翻搅进谁的口腔。Dylan吻到有些窒息，却仍不服输地死命吸吮Thomas的下唇，手顺着对方绒质的大衣滑进宽松的棉麻上衣，温热的手掌紧贴微隆的腹部。

“啊......”Thomas发出叹息般的呻吟，孕期的小腹总是格外敏感，使他轻易为对方的体温颤抖。Omega难耐地贴上来，搭下来的发丝扫到Alpha的脖子，错乱的吐息也拍打在对方泛红的小麦色皮肤上。“Dyl......我想要你。”  
“你怀孕了......现在行房事还有些早，可能对宝宝不太好。”他安抚地亲吻男人的侧颈。  
孕中期的Omega性欲难免旺盛，即便是克制力极强的Thomas，在亲吻中抗拒翻涌的情动也着实困难。他毅然抓着Dylan的小臂往上送，直到那人粗糙的指腹戳上他胸前的肉粒。极敏感的乳尖一被捏住，又麻又胀的快感就猛地冲上头顶，甚至漫向下身，盛装胎儿的腹部也一股胀大的怪异感觉。他几乎瞬间就溢出了泪花，不知为何胸部会如此渴求爱抚，又如此想要逃离。

Thomas强烈的反应让Dylan十分意外，他一边摩挲着对方柔滑的皮肤，另一条胳膊用力拽动椅子让Thomas整个身子朝向自己。  
“我先用手帮你可以吗？”  
金发男人只管往他身上蹭，压根顾不上听见了什么，就满眼泪花得用力点头。

Dylan扯开对方的外袍带子，一手从后方环抱住Thomas腰部帮他调整好姿势，接着吻上他微隆光滑的皮肤。  
“嗯......”Thomas揪紧他的头发，按向双腿间已经坚挺的勃起，“舔我。”  
抬眼看着他居高临下，染上情欲的面容，Dylan缓缓将前端含入口中。第一次为别人做这种事，他的动作小心谨慎，粗糙的舌面摩擦圆滑温热的龟头，扫过沟壑时，马眼吐出一小股清澈的前液。腥膻带着些许苦咸的滋味在口中扩散，却不让人讨厌。  
“哈...哈......”Thomas大张着嘴，舌尖半吐，眸中化开的全是对Dylan的渴望。这幅样子极大激励了Dylan，他用手揉捏两个囊球，上下运动头部吞吐Thomas的柱身。

“嗯啊...哈，碰碰下面......”  
属于Omega的信息素香味在书房中弥漫开来，刺激得Dylan颈后腺体涨到发痛。Thomas主动蜷起一条腿，踩在椅座边缘，暴露出已经泊泊流出液体的后穴。  
担心他的动作压到肚子，Dylan起身把人整个抱进怀里，“我带你到床上去吧。”

书房到主卧短短二十米距离，Thomas竟不怕死得一直亲吻Dylan。吸血鬼滑腻清凉的舌头在他生出短胡茬的下巴上扫来扫去，留下一片亮晶晶的唾液痕迹。  
“你的下巴，生的很性感。”他亲吻着Dylan凸起的喉结，声音一齐振动着对方的声带。  
“哼，唔...”Dylan笑着低头吻上对方已被自己咬得嫣红的嘴唇，没能掩藏好目光中涌出的宠溺。

“啊啊......嗯——”肩旁侧着身子，弯曲着腰背的Thomas随着Dylan埋在体内手指的动作小幅度痉挛着，不停扭动臀部以获得更强烈的快感。  
见他快去了，Dylan的两指在柔滑温热的甬道内极快地抽插，指腹用力碾压过揉到肿胀的腺体，Thomas的喘息立即像断了线的串珠，细碎地从嘴边溢出。又快速抽插几十下后，Thomas的后穴猛地绞紧，两条白皙的大腿抽搐着并拢，整个人颤抖着达到高潮。

“哈...哈...呼......”Thomas侧卧着调整气息，纤细光滑的后背正对Dylan，看得他喉头发干，腿间的东西也跟着发烫。  
正准备起身离开，一只手却冷不丁覆上他的裤裆。  
“Thomas......？”  
“你想要了吧？”男人转过脸，生长的金发软软搭在颊上，诱惑地要命，“进到我大腿中间。”  
Dylan永远对男人的命令没有抵抗力，他迅速将裤子扯到臀下，早已火硬难耐的阴茎弹出来，下一秒边挤到Thomas大腿内侧的软肉间。大腿，后穴，囊袋，都一齐紧紧夹住他的柱身，舒服得难以言喻。耳边就是Thomas碎片似的甜腻呻吟，这感觉或许比真正的交媾还要好。他的意识逐渐飘移，变成一匹不受掌控的疯狂的野马，在身下这片柔嫩紧致的原野中越动越快。

“唔嗯！”  
“呃啊啊啊——”

闷哼和低叫交错着，两人的白浊泥泞在接触的部位，滑腻不堪。  
Dylan有一瞬间想去亲吻那个人，可空虚感像堵石墙压住了他，最终只是坐起身，盖好对方纤瘦的身子，下床离去。

 

Thomas怀孕后，Dylan的生活忙碌了许多。尽管只是每周赶往拜特山庄一次，可他不得不为此频繁下山采购Omega和腹中的胎儿所需的物什和食品。几个月下来，烹调与清扫的能力也磨炼得愈发纯熟，山庄保持着Thomas孕前那般整洁，甚至增添了些温暖。

又一次帮Thomas解决了情欲，他就势搂着对方的腰部，亲吻已先于大脑，落在光滑雪白的肩头。  
“Dylan......”高潮过后，Thomas的嗓音慵懒又沙哑，像只吃饱的猫一样餍足。  
“嗯？”他嗅着对方的玫瑰味有些恍惚。  
“如果你想的话......我可以转化你，”Thomas的声音越来越小，他不愿承认自己说这话时紧张的要命，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，“吸血鬼可以有永恒的生命与青春，要知道，这是无数人类寻觅一世也求不来的。”  
身后的男人沉默了很久，久到Thomas以为他要睡过去了时，温热的手掌又覆上他圆鼓的肚子，“不必了，只有这有限的生命，才让我想努力活得充实。”  
Thomas自嘲地笑笑，“也对，我已经有这个孩子了，没必要转化难以信任还没有血缘关系的人。”

“.........我以后能来看这个孩子吗？”

小心翼翼的询问刺痛了Thomas。他突然意识到，即便有将近百年的生命，他也没法真的像那副外在的躯壳一样冷静漠然。不论Dylan是怎样的存在，他们迟早要告别，就像他和双亲，就像和所有曾经的友人。  
“再说吧。”他撂下这样一句，把脸埋进枕头不再开口。  
Dylan起身，僵坐在床边，心里默默算着日子。马上就七个月了，他甚至能贴在Thomas肚皮上听见窸窣扑朔的心跳声。扑通扑通，像是两人告别的倒计时。  
随便吧。他扯过外衫穿上，或许等那天到来，自己心中有的只会是庆幸。

“把稿子给我，下周带到镇子上帮你寄出去。”理了理领子，Dylan对还陷在床里的Thomas说。  
腹部隆起的部分与其他皮肤有种微妙的色差，肚脐像是被孩子坏心眼地挤得突出。想想就奇妙，产生于自己和Thomas的小小胎儿，正在吸血鬼本该死寂的腹中，泡在温热的羊水中成长。它那么大生长得那么快，比普通人类的孩子还要着急些，总压得孕育他的父亲苦不堪言。  
感受到Dylan的视线，Thomas莫名有些难堪抬手覆盖住肚子，“在柜子里，第二层。”  
Dylan勾起笑容，突然欠身，在Thomas柔软的面颊上落下个轻柔的吻，“下周见，Baby～”  
Thomas愕然地半张着嘴愣在原地，直到Dylan的背影消失在门后才缓缓捂住了被吻到的位置。

 

庄园已步入夏天，花园中早晚都弥漫着花香虫鸣与草叶窸窣。女士们换上纱制的薄群，园丁也日益繁忙起来。别府中的母猫产下一窝花色不一的猫崽，喵喵的细嫩叫声整日回荡在屋檐下。  
据Thomas出产也只剩两个星期了。  
孕晚期的Omega没有普通人类的新陈代谢，脚肿到穿不上靴子，巨大的腹部坠得他腰酸背痛，还无法用自己的能力缓解。他几乎所有时间都半卧在床上，腰下层层叠叠垫着好几个靠枕，连棺材都懒得进。或许是被生殖腔压迫了胃部，他无论如何提不起食欲，体内的营养又远远无法满足腹中的需求，Dylan只好花掉大半薪水给他买了一只又一只的家禽家畜，再看着那些可怜的动物在Thomas的尖牙下干瘪死亡。  
他们勉强维持着一周一次的会面，直到某个深夜Dylan的窗户被敲响。枯槁的男人裹着毯子仰着苍白凹陷的小脸站在窗下，黑暗中的双眼闪烁着不详的光芒，脚边躺着一只死掉的野犬。  
那之后Dylan几乎隔一晚就要去山庄一次，给Thomas煲汤煮饭，用自己的血液当甜点喂养那对父子。在他甚至不明白自己为什么要付出这么多前，就已经那么做了。

白天在庄园的教学与夜晚赶山路的忙碌榨干了Dylan，他看上去比Thomas更像吸血鬼，面色发暗身体瘦削，两个褐色的眼袋更是道出了他的疲惫。

“说实话你看上去像是要死了。”Will端着铁盘毫不留情地评价。  
“Dyl生病了吗？”Alfred抱着他的大腿，脸贴在他的亚麻裤子上仰着头问。掉了乳牙后咧开的嘴巴露出几个空洞洞，看上去可爱到好笑。  
“怎么会呢？”Dylan蹲下身揉揉男孩黑色细软的头发，小家伙的模样与他小时候有几分相似，却又受到他没能得到的爱与滋润，“我只是最近有点累了，所以Alfred你最近要认真做功课，好不好？”  
小家伙眨巴眨巴灰蓝色的眼睛，用力点点头。

他的状态真的糟透了。有时Dylan会被镜中的自己吓到，那副鬼样子还能好好与孩子们相处吗？  
“你该看看医生。”Kaya吐着水烟，“我帮你联系。”  
“不必了......我只是缺乏睡眠。”他摇摇手拒绝了女人递过来的红酒，不露痕迹地按住腹部。最近疼得越来越频繁了，有时甚至让他眼前发晕。正这么想着，他就扶着额角原地踉跄了一步。  
Kaya马上直起身，“不行，你得休息。我去让厨房熬点汤，立刻马上回房间躺下。”她把水烟的小车往墙边一推，哒哒哒踩着鞋子走远。

他望着夏日黄昏的天空，澄澈渐渐被暗淡吞噬，晚风将云抽吸成奇异的造型。远处的山头在昏红的余晖下描绘成漆黑的魅影，散发着热情的温度，内部却又阴寒至极。  
一阵伴着刺耳窸窣的动物叫声从树林中窜出，接着，成片的细碎黑影冲破树木铺成的绿幕猛地遮向他头顶的夜空。  
是一群蝙蝠。惊慌，急促，互相冲撞着从北面的林子飞过来，紧挨着房檐飞得失去踪影。  
强烈的不安笼罩了Dylan，直觉告诉他这些蝙蝠来自拜特山庄。趁Kaya没回来，他小跑着离开主楼，牵出夫人特意安排给自己的马，躲过旁人视线从小门钻了出去。

九个月来，他驾马跑过这条路线不知多少次，记住了路上那片有荆棘，哪里有暗坑，哪条路会突然窜出狐狸，哪里拐个弯就能采到一捧喷香的野花。草坪被马蹄踏开一条路，那小路直通本该无人生存的荒土。他不清楚Kaya以外的人是否发现自己的行踪，也没能仔细思考后果。有什么所谓呢？他们的时间不多，到了时机，与其忍耐相隔半个山头无法相见，还不如辞了庄园的工作开拓新的生活。

刚把马栓好，Dylan就听到宅子里传出一声凄厉的惨叫，屋顶的乌鸦腾空而起，扑棱下几根黑色的羽毛。  
他满头大汗地三两步跨进门，一眼就发现Thomas正仰面倒在主厅的地板正中，一道血迹从他腿间一路连到地下室门口。他金色的长发在地板铺散开来，身子扭曲成诡异的姿势。Thomas在听到声音时费力地仰头向门口看，干枯的嘴巴张了张却没能发出声音，只有瘦的不成样子的手指抽搐颤抖着勾动。  
Dylan几乎跪滑到男人身边，托起他的脖子，“Thomas，发生了什么？！”  
虽这么问，他当然清楚这是怎么回事。Thomas要早产了，他因阵痛抽动的身子，地上的血痕，浸透衣服的水渍，都告知着那个孩子正多么急切地想钻出来。

“呃嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
怀里的人猛然蜷起身，发出临终的野兽般痛苦的尖叫，单薄的身子像风中的枯叶似的不住颤抖。  
Dylan立即把Thomas打横抱起，快步冲进卧室，再把人小心地放在床上。他设想过无数次临产要做些什么准备，热水，毛巾，此时却像没头苍蝇一样只急了一身汗。  
“呼吸，Thomas，呼吸......”  
“呼——呼——啊啊啊！！！”Thomas面目狰狞地折起身体，脖子上的血管怒张，整个人看上去随时都会爆裂。  
Dylan惊悚地察觉到Thomas的腹部诡异地蠕动，里面的块头相当要命。

“哈...啊——”  
折腾了近一个小时，别说生出来了，Dylan把手伸进去都摸不到孩子，头部都没出生殖腔口。  
“它太大了......”Thomas虚脱地瘫在被子里，满脸泪痕，抽噎着念叨起来，“太大了......不可能生出来......”  
“那你先休息一下......”Dylan心疼地摸着他的腰。  
泪水源源不断从眼角淌下来，Thomas绝望地左右摇头，“羊水已经破了，再拖下去宝宝会窒息的......”  
“那怎么办......”看着对方的样子，Dylan也快急哭了，肩膀抖着气自己的无用。

“抽屉里...有把剪刀，拿给我......”  
“什么？”Dylan摇头 ，“你要那东西干什么？”  
“划开肚子啊！”Thomas哽咽着尖叫起来，“还愣着干嘛？去拿啊！划开它！”  
咸涩的液体哗啦冲下眼眶，Dylan滚下床，手抖到几次都没能抓住抽屉把手。黑色的剪刀巨大锋利，足以轻易杀了一个成年男人。

“吸血鬼...自愈能力很强的......”看出Dylan的顾虑，Thomas歪着头上气不接下气地解释。  
“我......我来吧，”Dylan明明要哭到背过气去，也不忍心看着Thomas亲手剖开自己。  
“好了......”金发男人软软抬起胳膊，安抚地拍拍Dylan僵硬的手腕，顺势拿下剪刀，“我怕你伤到宝宝。”

Thomas已被剧痛折磨到神情恍惚，但他将利刃刺下去的动作毫不犹豫。  
“呃啊！”隐忍的痛呼后，金属尖斜斜刺入侧腹。接着他猛地横向一拉，腹部瞬间扯开一条血肉模糊的口子，殷红的鲜血随即充盈了伤口，顺着皮肤道道流下。  
Thomas发不出任何声音，只靠着最后一丝信念没放任自己晕过去。他几乎翻了白眼，但还是强撑着坐起身，另一手小心地按住撑到饱满圆胀的生殖腔壁，抽着气，一点一点把肌壁剪开，金属碰撞与肌肉断裂的声音让Dylan喉头抽搐。  
最后一剪，终于留出个足够大的口子，他探进剪刀戳开羊膜，剩余的液体争先涌出，Dylan赶忙把手伸进去，摸到了那个大的不像话的婴儿。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊————”把那团肉乎乎的小家伙抱出来的同时，扁扁的啼哭声从婴儿胸膛里挤出。

“咔嚓”，脐带断开，Thomas抿着嘴熟练地打了个漂亮的结。

完成这个步骤，他终于松懈了精神，剧烈的疼痛与满足铺天盖地地吞噬了他，将近百岁的男人捂住眼睛咧着嘴孩子一样哭起来。  
“哦，老天——上帝啊......”矜持高贵的吸血鬼剧烈抽噎着，缩成一团，双目红肿注视着正满脸纠结姿势别扭抱着孩子的Dylan。  
“是个......女孩。”他结结巴巴地说。  
“什么？”Thomas抹了把眼泪。  
“是个女孩。”  
“哦天呐——”他瞬间又迸出泪水，顾不得疼痛张开双臂，把孩子接过来。Dylan忙去打了盆热水，在Thomas低垂目光，脸颊与女婴厮磨时帮他擦拭伤口。只是这么短短一会，伤口的血就完全止住，并在污物清理干净后肉眼可见地缓缓愈合。

忙完这些，Dylan擦擦汗爬上床，脸凑到Thomas肩头，瞪圆双眼好奇地打量这个皱巴巴的小家伙，“嘿，小宝贝儿～”  
止住啼哭的宝宝小嘴巴喔成圆形，打了个长长的哈欠，可人的模样让Dylan心弦一动，不禁侧脸去亲吻Thomas的长发。他的金发已经可以在脑后竖起，柔顺又亮滑，“她有和你一样的金发。”  
“哼哼哼，那可不见得。”话虽这么说，Thomas还是欣慰地眯起眼。  
“也对......”Dylan的嘴唇埋在金发中，声音含糊不清，“我很小的时候也是金发。”  
Thomas娇嗔地用手肘捅了捅Dylan的肋骨，然后向下蹭着躺在床上，“我要给她起名叫Elizabeth，像个公主。”  
“Lizzy...很美的名字。”轻吻不断落在Thomas额头，眼角。你也很美，他在心中说。

Thomas长长舒了口气，看上去累极了。他拽过小毯子把Lizzy裹好，手掌有节奏地轻拍着，还闭着眼睛小手蜷缩的孩子很快就随着爱抚安静下来，生产后的Omega也被困倦吞没，闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。

眼前的场景突然被一圈温热模糊，Dylan呆呆注视着埋在毯子中的一大一小，数月来笼罩在心头的纠缠思绪忽然就被吹散了。  
只是一刹那的事，他不在乎那个叫Kiki的人是谁，不在乎这对亲子是否是嗜血的恶魔，也无所谓来回的奔波劳苦，一切决定都在瞬间改变了。Lizzy的模样烙印进他的灵魂，让他明白自己绝不可能离开她。  
他不会离开了。  
Dylan帮Thomas把毛毯拽上肩头，拇指摩擦着他突出的颧弓。  
“我会留在你们身边，Tommy。”

 

TBC


End file.
